1. Field
The present application for patent relates generally to data rate control indices, and more specifically to the mapping of data rate control indices.
2. Background
Communication systems may use a single carrier frequency or a multiple carrier frequencies. In wireless communication systems, the forward link refers to communications from the network to the remote station, while reverse link refers to communications from the remote station to the network. A Data Rate Control (DRC) channel is used to control the data rate at which data is delivered to an access terminal.